


We've Come Here to Heal

by Elinchrstmas (Elinlin), heart_reactor



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinlin/pseuds/Elinchrstmas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Красивый пляжный домик. Тот, кто был. Тот, кто есть. Те, кто будут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Come Here to Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика [" We've Come Here to Heal"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1017163) by [insouciant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/insouciant/pseuds/insouciant).

\- Нет, я правда доволен местом. Жаль, что с момента покупки я восемь месяцев не мог сюда добраться, но мне действительно нравится то, как вы обо всем здесь позаботились. Выглядит здорово.

Дождь перестал несколько часов назад. Песок под ногами мокрый. Ласковый звук прибоя всегда напоминал мне колыбельную. Он навевает на меня сон. Он успокаивает.

\- Серьезно? Ну что ж, тогда нужно поблагодарить того, кто жил тут до меня. Здесь красиво. Идеальная спокойная обстановка, которую я и искал. То есть, конечно, в первую очередь я потому и хотел купить этот дом, но теперь, когда приехал, я просто… Очень доволен.

Небо все еще серое. Вокруг слышны отголоски прошедшей грозы. Всегда так или иначе остается что-нибудь, что доносит фрагменты минувшего. Волны накатывают и забирают их, но не все. Всегда что-нибудь остается.

\- Да ладно, давай не будем об этом. Мы уже все обсудили, так ведь? В этом нет ничего такого. Я спокойно к этому отношусь. Подобное случается постоянно. Решение принимают люди, а не дом, в котором они живут. К тому же, место слишком красиво, чтобы просто так забыть о нем. Слушай, мне здесь спокойно и я могу расслабиться, так что, пожалуйста, не волнуйся. Со мной все хорошо. Я завершал покупку около года назад, прекрасно зная, что здесь случилось. И наконец-то я тут, вдали от работы, от города и от людей, которые не умеют получать удовольствие от жизни. С сегодняшнего дня - никаких рабочих звонков, и-мейлов и всего такого. В следующие две недели - только я, этот дом, пляж и моя лень, окей?

Теперь все затихло. Вокруг ни души. На берегу - ни следа. Лето ушло, и все, что осталось в напоминание о нем - лишь песочное ведерко, забытое ребенком. День прекрасен. Скоро вновь выглянет солнце.

***

Дом относительно небольшой. Рассчитан на одного или двух человек. Нет лучше места для того, чтобы спрятаться от мира. Следующий коттедж в тридцати минутах ходьбы, а до ближайшего продуктового - пятнадцать минут на машине. Хотя Крису и не нужно в магазин. Он уже закупил для отпуска больше еды, чем мог съесть - в основном, конечно, быстрого приготовления. Только отдых, отдых и ничего кроме отдыха.

***

Я все еще помню, как впервые увидел дом. Это было несколько лет назад. Я отпросился с работы, чтобы побыть с семьей брата, приехавшего меня навестить. Как человека, ценящего родственные связи, меня расстраивало то, что из-за напряженного графика я часто пропускаю семейные сборы. “Если ты не можешь приехать к нам, значит, мы приедем к тебе”. Когда мой брат позвонил и сообщил, что они уже в пути - это был неожиданный, но приятный сюрприз. Потому я тут же взял пару выходных, несмотря на намеки коллег, что это не самая лучшая идея. Что бы я ни упустил, я могу нагнать это позже. Мне никогда не нравилась моя работа, но я знал, что это то, в чем я хорош.

От моей квартиры в городе пляж находился в двух с половиной часах езды. Дорога туда была приятной и по сей день она наполняет мое сердце теплом. Я пытался разучить с племянником и племянницей одну из классических рок-песен и поставил ее на повтор. К тому времени, как мы приблизились к пляжу, они запомнили часть слов. Мой брат, моя невестка, их дети - все пели, смеялись и подначивали друг друга. Прекрасные воспоминания, которые я буду хранить всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Помню песок, разогретый солнцем. Помню, как лежал, пока племянники закапывали меня в него. “Дядя Крис - Песочный Человек!” - закричали они, и я заворочался в песке, издавая дурацкие звуки. В тот день я обещал им, что как их личный Песочный Человек, который их очень-очень любит, я прогоню все их кошмары и заполню их сны только хорошими и добрыми вещами.

Пару часов мы гуляли по пляжу, и тогда я увидел этот дом - небольшой, симпатичный, выкрашенный в необычный темно-синий, выцветший со временем. Маленький дворик, местами поросший травой и сорняками, пробившимися сквозь песок, был обнесен низкой белой изгородью, а дорожка к главной двери была посыпана гравием. Домик был скрыт от толпы отдыхающих. Смутно вспоминаю закутанного в одеяло человека, устроившегося на крыльце с книгой на коленях. Он сидел в тени, и его лица я не разглядел, но готов поспорить, что он был счастлив и казался умиротворенным.

Нужно выйти посидеть на это крыльцо. Может даже самому что-нибудь почитать.

***

_Откройте небольшую калитку. Пройдите несколько шагов. Порадуйтесь тому, как маленькая жизнь сражается за то, чтобы вырасти на песке. Слабая и хрупкая, но она прорастает бесстрашными зелеными стеблями. До двери всего два крохотных шага, но прежде чем войдете в дом, полюбуйтесь крыльцом, где стоит уютное кресло-качалка с мягкой подушкой и столик, на котором можно оставить чашку чая, кофе или даже горячего шоколада, если желаете. Вы не чувствуете времени, пока сидите здесь, слушая прибой. Вы забываете о проблемах, которые тяжелым грузом лежат на сердце. Волны напевают вам мелодию безмятежности и обещают, что всегда вернутся. И они возвращаются. Так же часто, как они покидают вас, они возвращаются, эти волны._

_Войдя в дом, вы увидите кухоньку и приятную гостиную, где от телевизора до дивана всего несколько футов. Должен сказать, не очень полезно для глаз._

***

Меня спрашивали, хочу ли я обновить мебель, но я решил, что лучше сохранить все как есть. Я влюбился в этот дом изнутри и снаружи, потому боялся, что любые изменения нарушат его красоту, и моя любовь померкнет.

На втором этаже, вверх по деревянной, скрипящей на все лады лестнице, размещались две не отличающиеся особым простором спальни, и еще более тесная ванная, в которой одному человеку моих габаритов было не развернуться. Раковина и сама ванна были такими же старыми, как и все в этом доме, но в хорошем состоянии и тщательно вычищены. Постараюсь их не запустить.

***

Я ставлю свою сумку, которая побывала со мной не в одной бизнес-поездке, на пол той спальни, что находится слева. Обе комнаты одинаковы размером и одинаково обставлены - я выбрал эту, так как она рядом с ванной. Так удобнее.

На самом деле, я остановился на этой комнате, потому что она выглядит более обжитой, ей чаще пользовались, нежели другой, которая, вероятно, предназначалась для гостей. До меня кто-то нашел приют в этой комнате. Кто-то жил здесь и смотрел из окна на то, как волны набегают на берег и уходят обратно в море. Кто-то писал письма за этим столом или печатал и-мейлы, или читал книгу, сидя на том же стуле, на котором сижу я.

Я повернул стул в сторону кровати. Представил человека из моих размытых воспоминаний, крепко спящего и укрытого стеганым одеялом. На тумбочке осталась лежать его недочитанная книга. Он застонал во сне и перевернулся на другой бок. Снова не вижу его лица, скрытого тенью. Интересно, он закончил книгу, которую начал читать?

***

Я немного вздремнул вскоре после того, как распаковал вещи. За долгое время это был первый раз, когда сон завладел мной с такой легкостью. Приятное тепло обволакивало тело, будто кто-то обнимал меня всего целиком. Приятное ощущение, заставившее желать большего. Того, чего мне не хватало.

***

Проснулся я поздно утром, лениво перекатываясь по постели и наслаждаясь мягкостью одеяла. Удовольствие все еще блуждало на обнаженной коже. И это одна из причин, по которой я еще долго оставался в кровати. Невесомые прикосновения успокаивали и словно убаюкивали. Я скучаю по ним. По их безмолвной поддержке.

Я запустил руку под простыни и направил ее вниз. Закрыл глаза и погрузился в ощущения. Я задыхался и постанывал, вскидывая бедра и, потираясь о ткань, вновь представлял, как чьи-то руки ласкают меня. Мысль о том, что кто-то может наблюдать за мной сейчас доводит до предела, и я пачкаю простыни.

В книжке, которую я оставил открытой прошлым вечером, медленно переворачиваются страницы - одна за другой. Я смотрю на них, затаив дыхание. Может быть, это сквозняк, проникший через трещину в раме.

***

Мое сплетенное с простынями тело все еще нежится в тепле ветерка из открытого окна. Ощущение легкого прикосновения чьих-то пальцев к моим волосам вызывает одобрительное мычание. Только когда моя спина начинает ныть от долго лежания, я поднимаюсь с кровати. Никогда еще не чувствовал себя лучше.

Жую хлопья и сквозь громкий шум собственного чавканья слышу, как скрипит ступенька лестницы. Быстро проглатываю и бросаю на нее взгляд. И снова тишина. Ничего, кроме тишины. На лице расплывается улыбка.

***

До заката отправляюсь на пробежку. Пока я провожу время в коттедже на пляже - это единственное здоровое и полезное занятие. Кроссовки тяжело врезаются в песок, но я воспринимаю это как вызов и продолжаю бежать. Помню, как носился, прыгал и дурачился здесь с детьми моего брата, будто это было вчера. Их маленькие следы казались такими крохотными на песке, пока они бесились рядом.

Взять отпуск осенью было хорошей идеей. Эта часть пляжа и так не самая популярная, а с приходом холодов людей стало еще меньше. Пробегая мимо, я видел лишь немногих, кто отважился сидеть на берегу. Улыбки на их лицах напоминали мне о тех днях, когда я бывал здесь со своей семьей.

Вот и ближайший к моему дом. Постучал в дверь, желая представиться, но там не было никого. Слышал, что многие живут здесь только во время отпуска. Пожав плечами, я вернулся к прежнему маршруту. На обратном пути берег оказался совершенно безлюдным. После захода солнца даже те немногие, кто был, исчезли. Остался лишь я. Остались только мы.

Тени все длиннее и глубже. На крыльце мужчина читает книгу. Его лицо скрыто от меня. Страницы перелистываются медленно - одна за другой. Трусца переходит в бег, а затем - в отчаянный рывок. Я буквально перескакиваю через калитку, но в кресле-качалке нет никого. Оно неспешно перекатывается вперед и назад, словно повинуясь легкому бризу и волнам.

***

После душа Крис устраивается в том самом кресле-качалке. Он натягивает толстое одеяло на плечи, потому что ветер становился злее. В его руках кружка горячего шоколада. Он раскачивается осторожно, чтобы не расплескать напиток. У волн есть свое постоянство. Они уходят и приходят - то спокойные, то до опасного внезапные. Они постоянны в своем непостоянстве - каждая последующая не похожа на предыдущую. Как воспоминания, они приходят и уходят, то заставляя людей смеяться, то плакать.

***

На стуле перед моей кроватью сидит человек. Его лицо спокойно, но в глазах читается неуверенность. Пытаюсь сесть, но резкий выдох и его защитная поза останавливают меня. Поворачиваю голову вбок, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. Никогда в жизни не был так счастлив из-за того, что оставил ночник включенным.

\- Я сплю?

\- Может, да. А, может быть, нет.

\- Кто ты?

\- Не знаю, зачем я здесь.

Тень снова падает на его лицо, и я вздыхаю разочарованно. Буквально несколько секунд мне довелось видеть его лицо, прежде чем его снова сокрыла тьма. Он опускает голову. Его рубашка выцветшего синего оттенка, более светлого, чем стены дома. Брюки кажутся антрацитово-черными в обступившем его мраке. Больше всего мне приглянулись мелкие кудри на его макушке, особо заметные тогда, когда он смотрит вниз.

\- Ты был одет в это, когда умер?

Лампа мигает и гаснет, и прежде, чем я успеваю остановить его, он исчезает. Остается лишь темнота и отдаленный шум прибоя. Я зол на себя и рассержен, разочарован и опечален. Если суммировать все ощущения, я чувствую себя потерянным. Мне не хватает объятий. Не достает легких прикосновений. Мне уже их не хватает.

***

Уже почти засыпая, Крис чувствует чье-то присутствие за спиной. Глаза он не открывает, но всхлипывает, словно маленький ребенок, озвучивая свое негодование и печаль. Хочется извернуться и уткнуться лицом в тепло позади, но его одолевает испуг, что Он снова исчезнет, стоит включить свет.

Голос ломается. Он плачет, потому что сегодняшней ночью воспоминания решают напасть на него. “Крошечные следы и безудержное хихиканье. Дядя Крис - наш Песочный Человек!“ Крис дергается, словно готовясь упасть в глубокую, бездонную пропасть. Он сопротивляется, хватаясь за грудь. “Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет,” - повторяет он снова и снова.

На это нужно время. Время всегда требуется на это, но в этот раз - не так много. Утешающее присутствие остается, окутывает его, принимая в свои объятья. Его внимание возвращается от прошлого к настоящему. Вот он, в кровати, погребенный под весом стеганого одеяла, прислушивается к тому, как волны бьются и бьются и бьются и...

***

Крис вгрызается в хлопья, пока просматривает новости на своем ноуте. После неспокойной ночи у него сухие, покрасневшие глаза. Он листает статьи, не особо задумываясь об их содержании. Погода за окном чудесная, и он размышляет, стоит ли одеть толстовку на пробежку или нет. Он собирается зайти на сайт метеослужбы, когда телевизор неожиданно включается на местном канале, и человек из прогноза погоды предупреждает о резком понижении температуры к вечеру. Глянув на экран ноутбука, он замечает, что на сайте этой информации еще нет. Допивая подслащенное молоко из миски, Крис улыбается снова.

***

\- Я сплю?

\- Может, да. А, может, и нет.

\- Ты сказал, что не знаешь, зачем здесь. Возможно, у тебя есть какие-то нерешенные проблемы. Может, ты должен разобраться с ними перед тем, как отправиться на Небеса. Или что-то типа того...

\- Для меня решением всех проблем было умереть.

\- Судя по всему, не вышло.

\- Тогда тебе следует поучиться на моих ошибках.

***

Я окунаюсь в горячую воду и задерживаю дыхание. Просто замечательное ощущение, когда ты от макушек до пят окружен теплом. Ванна мне немного мала, но это ничего. Я выпрастываю руки из воды, чтобы ухватиться за края, и чувствую, как его пальцы похлопывают меня по предплечью - осторожно и нерешительно. Я отказываюсь всплывать прямо сейчас. Вода остывает быстро, и меньше, чем за полчаса, потеряет свое тепло и будет становиться все холоднее и холоднее. Пальцы постукивают по локтю все более нетерпеливо. Наконец, я выныриваю из воды, кашляя и шумно втягивая воздух. Мой взгляд мечется по крохотной, затянутой паром ванной в поисках его. Но нет ни малейшего признака того, что он был здесь. Вообще ничего. Однако я уверен, что он смотрит на меня с осуждением.

***

Крис чувствует, как руки мужчины обвиваются вокруг его талии. Он вцепляется в них, пытаясь почувствовать каждый дюйм кожи. Стараясь запомнить наизусть. Он поворачивается, тая страх того, что тот может опять исчезнуть, но это ведь все равно сон, разве нет?

\- Ты же всегда где-то рядом, так почему появляешься только во снах?

\- Кто сказал, что ты спишь?

\- Зачем ты так со мной?

Это звучит как обвинение, но это не так. Скорее, неловко выраженная симпатия. Крис решил, что если уж из всего спектра ужасающих и пугающих вещей парень остановился на том, чтобы включать-выключать приборы, шуршать по комнатам и становиться видимым и осязаемым, удерживая его в руках, вот как теперь, то разве не для того, чтобы защитить и утешить? Словно он действительно его понимает.

\- Я думаю, что мы с тобой испытываем - или, в моем случае, правильнее было бы сказать “испытывали” - схожие чувства. Я знаю, куда они в итоге могут тебя завести, хоть и очень надеюсь, что ошибаюсь.

Когда Крис открывает глаза, он здесь. Со слегка спутанными кудрями и чуть более, чем обычно, помятой одеждой, но он здесь. Его ладони по прежнему обхватывают запястья Криса, словно он боится, что тот исчезнет. Но с чего бы Крису куда-то пропадать? Мужчина понимает и ему не все равно, и он даже более постоянен, чем волны. Для Криса он самый прекрасный.

***

\- Ты самый прекрасный.

\- Ты не можешь взять и влюбиться в мертвеца. То есть, это возможно, но я бы не советовал. Я видел, как люди влюблялись и становились одержимыми историческими личностями или даже выдуманными персонажами, но лучше не надо.

\- Ты - Том Хиддлстон, и ты покончил с собой в этом доме, в ванной, примерно в это время два года назад. Полиция нашла твое тело не сразу. Тебе было тридцать с чем-то и ты страдал от множества болезней, как физических, так и психических.

Не знаю, почему. Не могу сказать, зачем я решил поведать ему то, что мне было известно о нем на тот момент. Как-то в моей голове это казалось логичным - рассказать привидению о его смерти буквально через минуту после того, как сообщил ему о том, что он самое прекрасное создание, которое я когда-либо видел. Я буквально ощущаю, как он напрягся. Его руки сильнее сжимаются на моих запястьях. Вздыхаю и прячу лицо в подушку, понимая, что не чувствовал себя так с тех самых пор... Я был в таком раздрае, что...

\- Ты определенно подготовился, прежде чем купить этот дом.

Бубнит Том с едва заметной улыбкой, но ладони не разжимает. Он никогда не отпускает, потому что незыблем. Это я здесь лишь на время. Я буду тем непостоянным, уходящим, бросающим обещания вернуться в следующий отпуск. Я не хочу быть непостоянным. Я не хочу быть.

***

_Я хочу, чтобы ты не был таким. У каждого есть своя история, и у каждого есть свои причины, но во многом ты - это я. И именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты был другим. Я не говорю, что я жалею о том, что сделал. Для меня не было ни света, ни надежды на будущее. Даже сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я испытываю большее удовлетворение, чем тогда. Однако это не шаг вперед, сделанный победителем. Это… Я бы сказал, что это больше похоже на чистилище из книг, что я читал._

_Если бы мне дали еще один шанс - и под этим я подразумеваю, что я мог бы все начать сначала, - тогда, может быть, я бы сделал другой выбор. Но вернись я на два года назад, и я сделал бы то же самое, даже зная о последствиях. Возможно, ты тоже через это пройдешь, но я надеюсь, что мое общество будет небольшим утешением в твоей мучительной жизни. Я действительно надеюсь, что мои слова и присутствие смогут тебя спасти._

***

Том стал частью моей повседневной жизни и частью весьма приятной. Я просыпаюсь под тихие мелодии, которые он мурлычет себе под нос. Он говорит, что придумывает их на ходу, поэтому мотив всякий раз новый. Спустившись вниз, он смотрит, как я приканчиваю две миски хлопьев. Он говорит, что скучает по еде, а потому благодарен мне за то, что питаюсь я без изысков - так он меньше тоскует по вкусу деликатесов и хорошему вину.

Он благодарит меня за то, что по моей просьбе люди из агентства оставили здесь все как есть. “Я бы со скуки рехнулся, если бы они вынесли все.” Мы пересмотрели бесчисленное количество фильмов и сериалов, веселясь по поводу или без оного. Его смех казался мне таким заразительным, что через несколько дней я был готов на все, чтобы рассмешить его.

К сожалению, Том не покидал дом. Вопреки расхожему мнению, он мог это сделать, но не хотел. Снаружи он чувствовал себя тревожно. Я уломал его сделать пару небольших шажков за калитку, но это все, что мне удалось, прежде чем он “телепортировался” обратно в дом. При мне он никогда этого не делал. В моем присутствии он старался быть “нормальным” настолько, насколько было возможно. Я фыркнул, заметив, как он испуганно зыркает на меня из-за занавески.

В постели он всегда рядом. Напевает свои случайные мелодии, похлопывает меня по животу, как мамы делают в детстве, баюкает в своих руках, словно надеясь уберечь. Он делает все это, потому что знает, что самое сложное для меня - заснуть. Когда я лежу один, и вокруг нет ничего, кроме тишины, и внезапно накатывают воспоминания, а собственные мысли оглушают, так, что становится просто невыносимо, он оказывается рядом и приносит долгожданный сон.

***

\- Каково это - быть неприкаянным?

\- Увлекает и оставляет чувство неудовлетворенности.

\- Все сразу?

\- Иногда, да.

\- Например?

\- Я тогда смотрел, как ты мастурбируешь, и это было лучше того, что я видел, когда был жив. Хотя, может быть, у меня очень плохой вкус в порно, или же ты невероятно одарен по этой части. И, знаешь, по понятным причинам, есть от чего остаться неудовлетворенным.

***

Во второй раз Том телепортируется, когда больше не может выносить “грязных разговорчиков” Криса. “Ты не понимаешь, у меня секса не было чертовых два года!” - выкрикивает он прежде, чем исчезнуть.

\- Я бы нагнул тебя прямо на этом столе, за которым ты обожаешь читать свои умные книжки, и любил бы до тех пор, пока бы твои колени не задрожали. Или бы, я…

Стол затрясся так, словно землетрясение прошло, а все книги с ближайшей полки прямиком полетели в Криса. Он знает, что по истечении пары часов будет весь покрыт синяками, но не может ничего с собой поделать, кроме как смеяться над протестами Тома, раздающимися в общем хаосе.

\- Если из-за обострившейся сексуальной неудовлетворенности мой призрачный телекинез разнесет полдома - виноват будешь ты!

Землю все еще ощутимо потряхивает, и Крис практически слетает со стула, но вовремя обхватывает Тома за талию. С глухим стуком они вместе валятся на дощатый пол: звук произвел только Крис, потому что Том успел испариться, появившись вновь уже в кухне.

Догонялки продолжаются еще около часа, пока Крис не растягивается звездочкой на прохладном полу, жалуясь на то, что устал. Том появляется возле него в мгновение ока. Он сосредоточенно смотрит сверху вниз, приводя свои растрепавшиеся волосы в порядок.

Крис берет его руку, целует запястье. Он знает, что дороги назад нет. Знает, где его место. Знает, где хочет быть. Он улыбается в ответ, но внутри него с каждым днем все сильней разрастается страх, подсказывающий ему, что Том сияет довольной улыбкой совершенно по иным причинам, нежели он сам.

***

_Я действительно считал, что ты передумаешь. Был уверен, что ты вернешься домой целым и невредимым. Этого я и добивался или, по крайней мере, верил, что добивался. Во мне разгоралась искра желания обладать тобой, пока мир не полетит в тартарары, но каждый раз я безжалостно гасил ее силой разума._

_В конце концов, значило ли это что-то для тебя? Угнездилась ли боль в тебе настолько глубоко, что ты не видел выхода? Я верил в то, что ты есть подобие меня, и по каким-то необъяснимым причинам уверовал также, что могу тебя спасти._

_Я был неправ и мне правда жаль._

***

Крис просыпается и, прежде, чем открывает глаза, замечает, что Тома нет. Такого не случалось с первого дня, как он заселился сюда. Тома нет с ним. Его нет с ним в кровати. Нет в гостиной. Нет в кухне. Нет на диване. И на крыльце тоже нет.

“Том!” - кричит он так громко, как может. пока бежит вдоль линии прибоя. Том никогда не покидает дом, и Крис знает об этом, но утопающий хватается и за соломинку. Волны врезаются в песок, надеясь сбить его с ног, а осенний ветер вгрызается в него, все сильнее обжигая холодом, но Крис не прекращает его искать. “Том!” - кричит он снова и снова, и снова, и снова...

Затем он находит его. Находит чудесным, невероятным образом. Вот он, Том, сидящий на мокром песке, где океан встречается с берегом. Он кажется измученным. Кажется безжизненным, каким Крис никогда не описал бы его, несмотря на то, что тот был призраком. И вот он несется к нему, отчаянно выкрикивая заветное имя и вознося молитвы каждому, кто готов слушать, в надежде, что Том в порядке.

Черты его лица искажает страдание, проливаясь несдержанными слезами. Его ладони так плотно сжаты в кулаки, что, Крис уверен, позже они будут кровоточить. Он падает на колени перед ним и со всей осторожностью берет его руки в свои. Том кажется ему слишком хрупким.

“Том?” Наконец, их взгляды встречаются, и Том разражается рыданиями и смехом одновременно. Мыслями он находится так далеко, хотя Крис и чувствует его ладони в своих. Затем он беспорядочно дотрагивается пальцами до лица Криса, его шеи, плеч и ног, словно мать, ощупывающая своего ребенка, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все хорошо. Том снова и плачет, и улыбается, и Крис чувствует себя таким потерянным и беспомощным.

\- Прости, Крис. У меня внезапно случился призрачный экзистенциальный кризис. Я все никак не мог перестать думать о том, почему я здесь. Зачем? И когда, думалось, я все же нашел ответ, то оказался неправ. И я все еще здесь. Ни в этой, ни в той жизни никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким никчемным и бесполезным. Но сейчас мне лучше. Я смотрел на прибой так долго, как никогда раньше, пока он не успокоил мои мысли. А теперь, когда я вижу тебя таким бодрым и готовым двигаться дальше, я и сам воспрял духом.

Том быстро трет щеки, покрасневшие и замерзшие, и Крис помогает ему подняться. Он продолжает улыбаться, успокаивая Криса, с недоверием отнесшегося к его резкой смене настроения, и не отпускает его руки на протяжении всей дороги к дому.

***

После того утра, когда я почти потерял Тома, все стало как прежде. Практически сразу он вернулся к обычной своей манере поведения. Я пытался завести разговор о том, что привело к такому срыву, но он был категорично настроен скрывать от меня правду. То, что Том считал меня неспособным вынести ее, было больно, но он был в курсе того, зачем я взял отпуск, и убеждал меня не делать этого и вернуться к прежней жизни. Я мог понять, почему Том пытается быть со мной таким осторожным.

Дни кажутся длиннее. Мы просыпаемся, смотрим глупые передачи по телевизору, читаем, гуляем вместе по пляжу - с того примечательного инцидента Том стал любить выбираться из дома. Неизменно мы ложимся в одну кровать. Каждый день похож на предыдущий, но я чувствую себя как нельзя лучше. Все, что я и Том делаем вместе, все то время, что я с ним провожу, делает меня счастливым и дарит ощущение спокойствия. И я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось.

***

Внезапно понимаю, что уже много дней не мылся. Проводя так много времени с Томом, я будто забыл об обычных человеческих потребностях. Лежащий на кровати Том с любопытством и вожделением наблюдает, как я избавляюсь от одежды. Мои пальцы еще не успевают коснуться дверной ручки ванной, как сильные руки оттаскивают меня прочь и почти швыряют в направлении противоположной стены. Потираю занывшие предплечья и спрашиваю: “Какого черта?” В ответ слышу что-то еще более нецензурное, и мои подозрения крепнут. “Том,” - все, что я произношу, одно слово, один лишь звук имени, и на его лице отражается вина и боль, и он как подкошенный опускается на пол. Все очень напоминает то самое утро, если не повторяет в точности. В то же мгновение меня поражает внезапное понимание - я могу иметь отношение к той правде, о которой Том так старательно молчит.

***

\- Я знал, что ты чувствовал себя лучше, но также и понимал, что наше время на исходе. Я продолжал убеждать себя, что если ты продержишься две недели живым, то ты вернешься, потому что люди станут звонить тебе, искать и волноваться. Я правда просто хотел, чтобы ты жил. Хотел, чтобы у тебя все было по-другому.

\- Когда именно я умер?

\- За два дня до окончания отпуска. С тех пор уже прошло пять дней. Твой мобильный разрядился, ноутбук выключился. Твои друзья и коллеги наверняка уже нервничают и скоро вызовут полицию, которая найдет твое тело.

\- Даже не знаю, что сказать.

\- Забавно, правда? Когда ты мертв, время течет немного по-другому. И воспоминания тоже. Одни угасают, другие остаются, становясь сильнее с каждым днем. Я видел, как призраки сходили с ума и своей одержимостью одним единственным воспоминанием, которое не хотели отпускать, уничтожали себя. Некоторые из них появлялись здесь и, Боже мой, они были ужасны.

\- Я ничего не помню.

\- Я тоже. Ничего не помню о дне, когда умер. Я понял, что мертв, когда полиция ворвалась в мой дом. Тогда я кричал на них, но они не слышали меня. А потом я увидел себя в ванне. Видеть то, что осталось от тебя… Вот это действительно жутко.

\- Прости. Я не хотел...

\- И я не хотел, чтобы ты это видел. Я… Я хотел, чтобы у тебя все было по-другому. Знаю, что уже поздно что-то делать, но все еще хочу этого. Надеюсь, я помогу тебе быть счастливее. И, конечно, эта цель поможет мне скрасить мое бесцельное призрачное существование.

\- Все-таки, мне кое-что не ясно. Ты всегда мог прикоснуться ко мне, так почему не сделал этого, когда я вышел в другую комнату, чтобы убить себя?

\- Я материален настолько, насколько ты желал этого. Ты знал, что я умер в этом самом доме, в этой самой ванне. Когда ты впервые пришел сюда, больше всего на свете ты хотел, чтобы я был реален. Ты верил, что я смогу излечить твое раненое сердце и так желал быть понятым в своих муках. И я мог все это тебе дать, потому что ты верил в меня и мою способность это сделать. Но в тот день, когда ты вышел в ванную и запер дверь, я почувствовал, что блекну. Я стал слабым. Не мог телепортироваться. Не мог повернуть дверную ручку. Даже не мог умолять тебя остановиться. А потом очнулся. И понял, что произошло. Эмоции душили меня, и я сбежал - я не мог вынести самой мысли о том, чтобы бродить по дому, в котором мы столько пережили вместе, столько хорошего, и где ты сгинул, оставив лишь мертвую оболочку, а я даже не мог тебя остановить. Потому я просто смотрел на волны, надеясь, что истаю со временем. И тут появляешься ты, абсолютно не осознающий того, что стал привидением.

\- Теперь осознаю.

\- Добро пожаловать в клуб, хоть праздновать особо и нечего.

\- Теперь у нас целая вечность, чтобы любиться друг с другом во всех позах.

\- О Боже, Крис, мы тут серьезные темы обсуждаем, и все, о чем ты можешь думать - об этом?

***

Криса показывают в новостях через несколько дней после того, как полиция обнаружила тело. Желтые ленты с надписью “Осторожно! Не входить!” все еще болтаются на калитке, крыльце и двери в ванную, но Том и Крис не обращают на них внимание, надеясь, что люди скоро сами их снимут. Ведущий с надрывом сообщает о том, что “жизнь м-ра Хэмсворта, успешного брокера, стала буквально разваливаться на части с момента гибели в автокатастрофе семьи его брата. По некоторым сведениям, м-р Хэмсворт был за рулем в тот день”.

Том выцеловывает дорожку от шеи до уха, чтобы отвлечь его. Он все еще переживает, что Крис может застрять в воспоминаниях, которые преследовали его последние годы недолгой жизни. Когда новости заканчиваются, Крис снова переключает внимание на Тома, целует его и щекочет, пока тот не начинает всхлипывать от смеха.

Том говорит, что им нужно как можно больше смотреть телевизор, потому что это лишь вопрос времени, когда им отрубят электричество, но Криса все это мало заботит - он занят расстегиванием рубашки Тома и вылизыванием его ключицы.

***

\- Боюсь, нам придется уйти.

\- То есть?

\- Я хотел бы, чтобы это никогда не случилось, но в несчастном доме совершено два самоубийства только за последние три года, и в обоих случаях постарались мы с тобой. Что если пойдут слухи, что место проклято, и сюда начнут приезжать всякие странные люди, чтобы заниматься здесь Бог знает чем? Этот дом уже вряд ли кто-нибудь купит, несмотря на живописные виды.

\- Давай не будем переживать из-за того, что еще не случилось. Когда это произойдет, тогда и уйдем, а сейчас мы останемся и будем наслаждаться неторопливым сексом на диване, затем на обеденном столе, потом на лестнице, в обеих спальнях и...

\- Пойду пройдусь.

\- Эй, ты не можешь просто так взять и телепортироваться!

***

Крис и Том, дурачась, дразнясь и отвлекаясь на поцелуи, неспешно шагают по пляжу, протянувшемуся на многие мили. Они проходят мимо милой парочки, которая их замечает. Те с радостью представляются им, рассказывая истории своей смерти. Но взгляд Криса останавливается на резвящихся неподалеку детях, которые бросаются песком друг в друга. _Крошечные следы и веселое хихиканье_. Когда он, наконец, вырывается из плена этой картины, то видит, как Том смотрит на него с беспокойством.

\- Не волнуйся, я просто скучаю по ним, вот и все.

\- Можем тоже пойти поиграть. Ты не представляешь, как детишки любят рассказывать о том, как они умерли. Поверь, суицид - скучнейшая банальность среди привидений.

Крис не может сдержать улыбку, пока Том, бурно жестикулируя, рассказывает об особенностях нового мира, к которому ему еще предстоит привыкнуть. Том переплетает изящные пальцы с его, внушая чувство уверенности и не собираясь отпускать. Том понимает и ему не все равно, и в нем постоянства даже больше, чем в волнах.

\- Ты и правда самый красивый.

Том замирает на полуслове, забыв, о чем говорил только что. Крис и сам не помнит. Никого из них это не заботит. Они крепче держатся за руки и идут дальше, не оставляя следов на песке. Яркое солнце согревает их тела и позволяет почувствовать себя живыми в этот холодный зимний день.


End file.
